Scientifically Supernatural
by SParkie96
Summary: Dick Grayson is kidnapped by Injustice League/Light, and held hostage. Klarion the Witch Boy becomes obsessed with the acrobat. Rated T and maybe up to M. Not exactly like the Original.
1. Chapter 1

**"Scientifically Supernatural"**

* * *

**Summary:** Dick Grayson is kidnapped by Injustice League/Light, and held hostage. -Klarion the Witch Boy becomes obsessed with the acrobat. Makes him wear ballet outfit and makes Dick dance and perform for him as entertainment. -Love & Lust start to form as Klarion cuddles the poor orphan and Dick does not feel the same.-Dick's family is threatened if he does not continue to entertain the young wizard. (Dick is thirteen and Klarion is about fifteen or sixteen)

**Author's Note: I found it! I'm just going to start at the third chapter because I find that to be more entertaining and Fanfic may (or may not) grant me a little mercy on my end. **

**Disclaimer: I own shit. The characters belong to Young Justice and DC universe. Any copyright blah blah blah. You get the idea. I only own the plot of this story and said story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: My Little Acrobat**

Klarion just loved the way the lithe body melded with his own form as he cuddled his little bird. Robin on the other hand wanted nothing more than to escape the witchlings grasp, but Klarion refused to let up. Robin huffed as his backside rubbed against the elder's lap. He recalled his capture earlier made by the Injustice League as he was presented to the Light and how the Witch Boy had called dibs on owning the Boy Wonder, thus resulting in a seemingly never ending argument between the Clown Prince of Crime and Klarion. Klarion had obviously won as he and Abra Kadabra retreated to their hideout.

Abra was sent out of the room leaving Klarion and his new toy to their Peace. Robin looked around the room and saw that it was filled with Gym equipment and mats. Mirrors lined the walls of the large room like that of a dance studio Robin turned around in his uncomfortable position to speak with the other eye-to-eye,

"Klarion, why do you have all of this?" The boy asked. Klarion gave a smile,

"Well, my dear, this is all for you."

Robin took in a shaken breath, "Me?"

The witch nodded and snapped his fingers. In a cloud of smoke appeared a black short sleeved ballet leotard, pink stockings, and pink ballet shoes. Robin's eyes widened in horror. Klarion's smile only grew wider,

"I want you to wear this from now on." The elder commanded, but Robin shook his head. Klarion released Robin and snapped his fingers again.

The younger boy's clothes disappeared and were now replaced with the humiliating outfit Klarion wanted. With a flick of the wrist, quick piano music played in the background. Klarion waved an arm to the gymnastics bars and beams,

"Entertain me, little one. Show me what you used to do before you became the bat's little birdie." Klarion said. Dick shut his eyes tightly as haunting memories appeared in his mind again. He didn't want to, but Klarion didn't care. He simply dug his claws into pale skin just under Dick's chin. He forced the other's head to look him straight in the face,

"You will do as I say." Klarion warned.

Dick shuddered under the predatory glint in this demon's soulless black eyes. The lithe form nearly trembled under those eyes, knees begging to hit the ground, but Robin's head kept him grounded to reality. It was hard to drown out that horrible face, eyes boring into his mask.

Suddenly, a clawed hand brought itself up to caress the younger's cheek. This made the younger shudder at the nearly cold touch as Klarion's hand continued to rub circles on the other's cheeks. Robin became more lively when the hand stopped dead at the corner of his mask. He gripped at the greyish blue arm, trying to pull it away from himself. Klarion only chuckled at this,

"What's a matter, Birdie? I already know who you are...Dickie."

Robin's eyes were wide in shock. How? How did this being know his true identity? While his little bird was in a shocked like state, Klarion took advantage of this and removed the younger's domino mask. Underneath revealed pale blue eyes that glittered in the light. Klarion smirked and began kissing around them in a slow and sensual way.

The younger let out shaken breaths as the elder continued to slowly place kisses from the face down to a pale column throat. Dick could feel his face heat up as Klarion's hand ventured lower before leaving the younger's form completely. Dick looked up at the demon with confused blues. Klarion smiled,

"I'm sorry, I got a little distracted. I still really want that show." the witch boy said calmly.

Out of a random flash of fire, a throne appeared as Klarion sat upon it. This left Robin on the floor, one delicate leg folded over the other. The fact that said legs were clad in pink stockings didn't exactly make the boy seem boyish at all. Klarion clapped his hands twice. For some reason, this made Robin jump to his feet. Almost as if on command. Why did he just do that? Robin shook his head and brought on his cockiness and stubborness, crossing his arms and looking away from the witchling.

Klarion cocked a brow as he stared at the younger. What was his little bird doing? He requested a show, not a one man stand! Klarion cleared his throat,"Well?" Klarion asked impatiently.

Robin didn't move as he just continued to look away from the elder boy. He wasn't a toy or a pet! He was a thirteen year old boy! He didn't need to entertain some thousand year old personified demon of chaos! His thoughts were interuppted however when an invisible force dragged him forward until he was floating in front of the witch boy. Klarion looked into the frightened blue eyes, clawed hand reaching for pale throat,"Why must you defy me, Baby Bird? Do you want me to hurt you?" Klarion started. Robin's form was floating over Klarion until he gently landed on to the witchlings lap, legs swung over the one arm of the throne and torso over the other arm. Klarion intertwined his claws into raven locks,

"What's the matter, birdie?" Klarion asked, continuing to stroke the soft locks. Robin looked up at the other with an uncertain glint in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to get away from the weirdo. Dick let out another whimper as he attempted to move away. Fingers tightened in the black hair, jerking his head back. Klarion flashed his fangs at the other and gently placed blue hands on the raven's lithe waist as he lifted Robin up and off of his lap, allowing the other to place his feet on the ground in a standing position.

Dick gulped and turned slowly around to face the souless black eyes that scanned over his form like an animal watching its prey. An animal that had no intentions of letting that prey go anywhere. Klarion snapped his fingers in front of the younger boy's face,

"I'm waiting." Klarion said impatiently.

Taking in another intake of breath, Dick raised his hands over his head and bending into a back bend. He walked his hands back until he touched his ankles before pulling back up into a standing position. He did another back bend and kicked his left leg backward until he was right side up. He landed into a split. Getting back to his feet, he did a series flips. To Klarion, every movement, curve, every limb to move in slow motion. The movements almost seemed sensual, but Klarion knew his little bird had no idea on how to be sensual.

Dick ended his performance with one last flip, landing at the Witch Boy's feet. Slow pants escaping through rosy lips. Klarion let a smile grace his lips as he rose in front of the younger, clapping his hands together in applause,

"Very well done, my pet. You're a most excellent performer. I think I'm definitely going to enjoy having you around." Klarion said before placing another kiss to Dick's pale and trembling lips. The smaller boy gave a whimper against the cold lips, small fists pushing at the older boy's chest, wanting out of the older male's grip. The Boy Wonder didn't want to be with this freak! No matter how long the Witch Boy planned on keeping him here. He did not want to stay!

"Klarion," a voice called from the loud speaker, "we request your presence."

Klarion gave the ceiling a pout and muttered something about "Old grumps". Giving a growl, Klarion picked his little bird up bridal style and chanted a spell,

"Egac foorp-epacse na tnaw I!" Klarion shouted.

A floating, glowing, pink orb no bigger than a quarter appeared in the middle of the room that soon expanded to the size of Superboy's pet Sphere. An opening appeared on the large ball of glowing energy. Robin began to panic as Klarion stode toward the orb. There was no way Klarion was shoving him into that thing! Dick's mental rants were interrupted when Klarion tossed the Boy Wonder into his prison. The opening closed back up before Dick could even try to escape. Klarion gave an affectionate tap on the ball,

"This cage is absolutely escape-proof. Though only energy, it acts as a solid prison, while also letting air pass through it and providing you with oxygen." the Witch Boy explained.

Robin growled and started to bang his fists on the sides of his prison. Klarion gave a chuckle,

"Cute. Now give your master a smooch." Klarion demanded before pressing his lips against the side. Robin smashed his fist against the side again.

Klarion backed off of the side with a smile, "Brat. You will warm up to me eventually, my dear. I promise you that."

Robin glared at the elder and sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Klarion put his hands behind his back before stalking out of the room. He gave his familar, Teekl, the command to stay and watch the younger and to make sure the other didn't attempt any funny buisness. The cat gave a thoughtful meow before sitting in front of the Boy Wonder's cage.

* * *

**End of the first chapter, I know it's not exactly as good as my original, but I have to make this one Fanfiction friendly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**"Scientifically Supernatural"**

* * *

**Summary:** Dick Grayson is kidnapped by Injustice League/Light, and held hostage. -Klarion the Witch Boy becomes obsessed with the acrobat. Makes him wear ballet outfit and makes Dick dance and perform for him as entertainment. -Love & Lust start to form as Klarion cuddles the poor orphan and Dick does not feel the same.-Dick's family is threatened if he does not continue to entertain the young wizard. (Dick is thirteen and Klarion is about fifteen or sixteen)

**Author's Note: I'm glad that people love this fic as much as the original, (Even though some of you probably didn't read the original story cause it got deleted T_T) but it's still cool that this fic is getting so much feed back. Thanks guys and gals!  
**

**I also made a video trailer, cept it's more of pics and music instead of actual motion video. Here's a link get rid of the spaces and add the http if you would like to see the video: **

**: / / www . youtube watch?v = hMKvf8xXK _ 0&feature = plcp**

**If anyone would like to do fanart for this fic, feel free to do so, just email me a link ;). **

**Disclaimer: I own shit. The characters belong to Young Justice and DC universe. Any copyright blah blah blah. You get the idea. I only own the plot of this story and said story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Resistance **

Robin sat cross-legged on the bottom of his bubble like prison, glaring at the ceiling with both hatred and boredom. The Witch Boy could've at least let him out and allow him to work out on the gymnastics equipment. Or at least stretch his legs. He could only stay still for so long and it was starting to become quite cramped. Robin pushed his feet against the side as an attempt to fully stretch his legs, but found this position quite uncomfortable. The young boy gave a grunt and folded his legs up til he was able to rest his chin on his knees, making the pink stockings shift on his legs. He pinched at the pink material before letting it snap back to his leg, wishing he could just take them off. Though if he took them off, it would be more exposed skin for Klarion to molest.

Meowing brought the boy's attention back to the witch's familiar, Teekl. As Robin looked at the cat, red eyes met uncovered blues, creeping the boy out. Robin made a shooing motion at the feline, only to get hissed at by the demonic creature,

"Fine! Can you at least stop staring at me? You're kind of disturbing mean. Emphasis on TURB." Robin hollered at the cat. Again, he received another hiss as Teekl continued to stare at him,

"What is turbing you, love?" a reed-like voice called from the entrance, making Robin wince.

Klarion had returned with his hands behind his back, a grin on his lips. He approached his pet's prison as Teekl jumped up on to her owner's shoulders. Klarion lifted a hand to the prison and with a flick of the wrist, it evaporated in thin air, dropping the Boy Wonder. Before the younger could land on the floor, a force surrounded his body and levitated him closer to the Witch Boy. The elder placed a kiss to the younger's own before pulling back and allowing the other to sit down on the matted floor,

"I have another gift for you, my little bird." Klarion said.

With a snap of his fingers, a dress appeared on Robin's form. The top part was like his Robin uniform except sleeveless. It was red with the R on the left side of the chest with three yellow stripes in the center of his torso. The skirt part was black and tight like a tube dress made of leather with a yellow belt, but not his utility belt. The skirt stopped mid-thigh. The stockings were gone, but the black ballet shoes now had ribbons that were tied up to the back of his knees. The only things missing were his gloves, boots, mask, and cape.

Klarion smiled as he helped Robin up on to his feet, "You look absolutely beautiful, my little Robin." Klarion said.

Robin felt his eye twitch as he looked down at his current dress. The ballet outfit didn't seem as bad as what he was currently wearing now. Now, he just felt overly exposed. Robin could feel his face burn in embarassment as he glared up into souless black eyes. That's it! The ballet outfit, he could handle, but he refused to be shoved into dresses!

"Klarion," Robin kissed out between clenched teeth, "I. Am. Not. A. Girl! This," he motioned to his outfit, "is SO NOT Asterous! I'm a boy! I wear boy clothes! I wear boy- where are my boxers?" Robin asked as he felt under the skirt for his boxers. In their place was what felt like, a pair of panties.

Klarion gave another snap and lifted up his other finger, showing that he had the Boy Wonder's boxers,

"I consider these a second personal favorite of mine. Next to you, of course." The Witch chuckled.

Robin growled and made a grab for his underwear, only to have them pulled out of his reach at a speed Robin thought only Wally possessed. At the same time, Klarion was now chest to neck with the shorter boy. Klarion gave another chuckle as a blush dusted the Boy Wonder's pale cheeks and blue eyes casted downward. The witch knew that his little Robin felt the arousal that was hidden underneath black pants. A wandering blue hand had found its way to the young boy's thigh, caressing lightly,

"Well, if you don't like the outfit, I can always take it off." Klarion purred into the other's ear.

"No!" Robin hollered, stumbling away from his captor. There was no way the Witch boy was going to strip him bare of everything. Bad enough he didn't have an escape due to his uniform being taken. His virginity wasn't going to be taken either. Robin looked back down at the floor.

Klarion gave a pout, "Fine, if you really don't like the outfit, I can give you something more "Asterous". Okay?"

Robin nodded. With a snap of the other's fingers, the girly outfit disappeared and so did Robin's boxers from Klarion's hands. Looking down, Robin had on a black tank top and pink shorts that stopped higher than the skirt, with black and pink knee-high stripes socks. Not what Dick had in mind, but it was better than a dress.

Klarion put his arms around the younger boy's waist as Robin settled his palms on the demon's chest. Klarion tangled one of his clawed hands into raven-locks, brushing the silk-like hair gently. After a few minutes, a light bulb lit up in Klarion's head,

"You need to have some fun, my little bird. Something that is...childish in a way, and it doesn't have to involve dancing. Unless you want it to." Klarion said, making Robin look up at him in confusion. In a sudden flash, the gym equipment and weights disappeared and were replaced with a ball pit, tube slide, swings, a trampoline, a swimming pool, and a jungle gym. A radio in the corner was still playing piano music.

Robin looked around in disbelief. First Klarion kidnapped him, dressed him up like a girl, forced him to "perform" for him, and now he was treating him like a little kid. What did this villain want? Robin looked back up into those black eyes,

"Klarion, this is all so.."

"Whelming? Turbing? Aster? Which word will you use?" Klarion asked with a grin.

"Overwhelming. I'm not a little kid, I'm thirteen. I don't play with stuff like this." Robin replied.

"Which is technically considered a little kid to me. Oh, come on! Don't tell me you had such an organized and strict childhood. I know everything about you, Richard. I know you love carefree fun. No matter what it is," Klarion all but hollered, lifting the younger up bridal style and approaching the pool, "now have some fun!" and with that, the Witch Boy jumped into the pool with a yelling Robin clinging to his chest.

Robin held his breath as he and Klarion plunged into the cold water. What was this kid thinking? He didn't even have a swimsuit on and neither did Klarion! They were both in normal clothing that was becoming quite heavy under water. The little acrobat whipped his head from side to side looking for the Witch Boy. By the looks of the number on the side of the pool, he was swimming in the twelve foot end.

Robin felt a chill run up his spine and decided that he wanted to get out. As he went to climb out, a pair of hands on his hips made him freeze and pulled him backward into the pool. He felt a warm chest against his back as the hands were replaced with arms wrapping around him. He could feel hot breathing in his ear,

"How's the water, Dickie?" Klarion asked.

Dick was trembling, "Fr-freezing." he stuttered.

Klarion settled his chin into the crook between Dick's neck and shoulder. He swam the both of them over to the three foot end and sat down on the steps, settling the younger on to his lap. Dick shivered again, making the witch rub his hands up and down the pale arms. For some reason, this just made Dick shiver more violently. Klarion whispered calming words into the other's ear as he took Dick and himself out of the pool, towels already waiting for them. Klarion cursed under his breath, reminding himself that humans didn't like the freezing cold water. The blue teen wrapped the younger boy up in a towel and hastily dried him off.

Dick watched the elder as he was towelled down. Who makes a pool freezing cold? Or a better question would be, who gets turned on while inside a freezing cold pool? Freezing was not a turn on! Not that Dick knew anything about turn-on's since he never even touched himself before. He felt the tank top, shorts, and socks disappear, leaving him naked inside of the towel. He gave a whimper,

"Kl-Klarion?"

"I know, but it's the only way I can get you dried off faster without using magic. I'm sorry I made you swim in that freezing cold pool. I forgot that humans cannot withstand cold water. Maybe I should've aimed for the ball pit instead." the witch boy apologized.

Klarion paused, black eyes wandering over the bare skin. Cuts, bruises, and scars littered his little bird's silk like skin. Each wound was more or less surprising to the Witchling. The towel fell to the floor as Dick lay bare before him, blue eyes too shocked to even make a move as he watched the older male's movements. Dick felt his heart beat speed up as Klarion caressed the various marks. The hand stopped over the scar where Robin had been shot in the chest. The witch moved his head down and placed a kiss upon the scar.

Dick nearly stopped breathing when the cold lips had made contact with his skin. He didn't care if Klarion had kissed him on the lips, but he did not want those lips anywhere near the rest of his body. He looked up at the other as hands pushed his lower back into a slight arch. They rested under his back as they held him in that position before more kisses trailed up and down his torso. Each kiss made him more nervous than the last as Klarion's lips went lower and lower.

Just as sudden as they began, the kisses ended as Klarion pulled away from the smaller boy's frame. Dick stared at the other, confusion clear in his eyes. He was wrapped back up in the towel as Klarion went back to drying him off, acting as if nothing had happened. Once Dick was totally dried off, Klarion made another towel appear and towelled himself off until he was dry as well. When that was done, Dick was dressed in another black tank top, pink shorts and, just plain pink knee-high socks.

Klarion hung the towels on the jungle gym before turning back to Dick, who was still seated on the tiles next to the pool,

"Well, I almost got ahead of myself there for a second. Even a Lord of Chaos doesn't like to rush things, especially sex. I'd like that to be nice, slow, and memorable for a virgin like you." he explained before placing another kiss upon pale lips once more. The door to the gym area opened to reveal Abra Kadabra, who looked a little baffled,

"Am I interrupting some- nevermind. Klarion, we are having a problem. A Jr. Justice League Problem. They are aware that their bird is missing and are attacking the Injustice League and Wotan cannot fend off Dr. Fate on his own." Abra explained.

Klarion growled and got up off of the ground, "Yes! You were! Nevermind that now. I'll just have to make my little love wait some more! I'll be out in five minutes!" The Witch Boy screeched, throwing a ball of energy at the older. Abra retreated. Klarion looked back at Dick,

"I'm leaving you out of your special little cage tonight. I'm trust you won't make any attempts to escape, right?" Klarion asked. Dick glared defiantly up at the Witch Boy,

"And what if I do?" Dick asked.

Klarion's eyes turned an inky black as a clawed hand grabbed Dick by his chin, forcing the younger to look directly into his eyes,

"Let's hope you won't have to find out." and with that, the Witch Boy was gone.

* * *

**And that's the end of the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed reading. I'll update as soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

**"Scientifically Supernatural"**

* * *

**Summary:** Dick Grayson is kidnapped by Injustice League/Light, and held hostage. -Klarion the Witch Boy becomes obsessed with the acrobat. Makes him wear ballet outfit and makes Dick dance and perform for him as entertainment. -Love & Lust start to form as Klarion cuddles the poor orphan and Dick does not feel the same.-Dick's family is threatened if he does not continue to entertain the young wizard. (Dick is thirteen and Klarion is about fifteen or sixteen)

**Author's Note: I'm glad that people love this fic as much as the original, (Even though some of you probably didn't read the original story cause it got deleted T_T) but it's still cool that this fic is getting so much feed back. Thanks guys and gals!  
**

**If anyone would like to do fanart for this fic, feel free to do so, just email me a link ;). **

**Disclaimer: I own shit. The characters belong to Young Justice and DC universe. Any copyright blah blah blah. You get the idea. I only own the plot of this story and said story. Enjoy! **

**The poem in this chapter is called "The Circus" by Clarence Michael James Stanislaus Dennis. I figured it would be kind of twisted but perfect if Klarion sang/said it to Dick. Another poem "The Spider and the Fly" by Mary Howitt was added as well because it seemed like the perfect creeper poem for our Witch Boy. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Resistance Part II**

* * *

Klarion returned back from the "mission". It was all too easy taking down their little team. Though it really was a drag to have to leave early due to the Joker's insanity and his damned Joker Venom! Was the damned fool trying to kill everyone? The Injustice League probably got caught already. Serves them right for their carelessness. Klarion shook his head and brushed off the imaginary dust on his sleeves and looked up, expecting to see his little bird waiting for him.

He was wrong and his bird was no where to be seen.

Klarion gave a dark chuckle. Really? Robin really tried to escape and not expect anyone to know where he went? He knew exactly where his little bird was, he just wanted him to come out on his own. And the Witch Boy knew exactly how to weed him out,

_"Hey, there! Hoop-la! The circus is in town!_  
_Have you seen the elephant? Have you seen the clown?_  
_Have you seen the dappled horse gallop round the ring?" _Klarion sang aloud.

Dick listened from his hiding place in the rafters. What was this supposed to do besides make him feel sad? Dick would've given out a chuckle but memories of his life in the circus attacked his brain. He watched as his parents hit the ground, how their mangled bodies seemed to get up and laugh in his face. How friends of his family seemed to twist into sickening grins,

_"Have you seen the acrobats on the dizzy swing?_  
_Have you seen the tumbling men tumble up and down?_  
_Hoop-la! Hoop-la! the circus is in town!" _Klarion continued with a grin. The spell should be working by now.

Dick held his head in pain as more images plagued his mind. Voices from the crowd seemed to scream at him. Screaming about how everything was his fault. How he should've been the one on the ground and not his parents. His team rejected him, mocked him, hated him,

"No, no, no." Dick whimpered as his hands moved to cover his ears. He couldn't shut the voices out. They just wouldn't leave him alone. God, why wouldn't they stop? He could feel his feet move on the own accord as they moved closer to the edge. Closer to where Klarion stood beneath him,

_"Hey, there! Hoop-la! Here's the circus troupe!_  
_Here's the educated, dog jumping through the hoop._  
_See the lady Blondin with the parasol and fan," _Klarion sang, looking up toward the rafters. Yes, the spell should be working just about now. Robin should be down after the last bit.

Dick could feel the cold atmosphere around him as the gym room transformed into Haly's Circus. The smells, the sights, the sounds, it seemed so real. It looked exactly like that night. That night his parents died. He saw his friends sitting in the audience, watching, waiting. They all chanted for him to jump. Dick took in a deep breath and stretched his arms out,

_"The lad upon the ladder and the india-rubber man._  
_See the joyful juggler and the boy who loops the loop._  
_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Here's the circus troupe!" _Klarion finished,

"Jump." Batman's voice demanded as Dick felt a harsh shove to his back. Dick plunged through air, twisting around to look as Batman watched him fall to his death. His father didn't make an attempt to save him. As he fell, the voices got louder,

_"Your fault!"_

_"Mistake!" _

_"Screw up!"_

_"It should've been you!" _

_"Jump." _

Klarion gave a smile as he looked up at his falling bird. He couldn't believe that actually worked! He thought that the Batman had trained his ward a little better than this! As all hope for Dick seemed to have been lost, Klarion stretched his arms out to catch his falling lover. Dick landed in the Witch Boy's arms safely, giving out an exhausted groan. Blue eyes scanned the room, seeing that everything had went back to normal. His friends and family were not there. The voices had stopped and the scenery was back to being a gym again.

Klarion looked down into the confused blue orbs with a smirk. This was absolutely perfect! His delicious little pet was baffled out of his brain! He watched as the little bird squirmed in his arms, asking to be let down. Klarion's smile never faltered as he placed a glowing red hand into raven locks. Everything went black for the raven haired boy.

* * *

Dick felt nauseous as the voices returned full-force as they seemed to taunt him. He opened his eyes to see that Klarion no longer held him, but in his place stood Batman,

"Bruce?" Dick asked in a weak voice.

Batman seemed to nod his head. Dick let out a relieved sigh as he hugged his guardian close. It had felt like he had been trapped with Klarion forever. He had missed Bruce dearly and he did not feel like letting go any time soon. Bruce wrapped his arms around the smaller boy,

"I missed you, Bruce." Dick whimpered, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes.

"I missed you too, my little Robin. I've missed you so very much." Batman said, petting the back of Dick's head. Dick felt like he was at home, but something didn't seem right. The Boy Wonder pulled his head back and looked around. They were in the Batcave. Nothing wrong here. Dick was settled on the medical bed with Batman standing right in front of him. Dick tried to get down from the bed, only to have Batman stop him,

"Bruce?" Dick asked in confusion.

"Dickie, I missed you so much." Batman said as he leaned into the younger male's space, planting kisses on the boy's neck.

"Br-Bruce? Wh-what are you doing?!" Dick asked as he was pushed down even more. Batman climbed up on to the medical bed on top of the Boy Wonder. Planting more kisses on the younger's frame. Dick felt a gloved hand slip under the sheets and under his shirt, caressing the younger's chest. Dick let out a whimper as he shoved at his supposed to be guardian,

"Bruce! Stop!" Dick hollered.

Batman didn't listen. He didn't stop as he forced his mouth on to Dick's own. His other hand slipped into Dick's pants. Dick felt a scream tear through his throat as something prodded at his entrance. He begged some unknown force to please just stop. For this to just end,

_"He was always just using you, my little bird."_ a voice echoed throughout the atmosphere. Dick looked confused as Batman moved back to nipping at Dick's throat. Klarion?

_"Yes, he never loved you as a son. He always loved you as something much more than just a son." _Klarion whispered as he appeared behind Batman.

Dick felt his whole body trembling in fear. He didn't know what frightened him more, the fact that Batman was violating him, or the fact that Klarion was in the cave. He didn't get a chance to decide as his pants were yanked off of him. Batman moved down to that private area that no one should be at. Dick's breath came out in short and heavy breaths and his brain began to panic,

"No, no, no!" Dick begged.

Before anything else could happen, Dick was back with Klarion in the gym. Dick shot up, panting heavily with sweat running down his skin. He whipped his head around to look at Klarion in fear. He clung to the older boy's neck like if he let go, Klarion would disappear. Dick felt tears falling freely from his eyes as he sobbed into Klarion's chest.

Klarion shushed and rubbed the back of Dick's head, "I told you, you wouldn't like what would happen if you tried to escape." Dick sobbed harder.

Klarion hummed a tune before singing the poem he had heard some mother singing to their child,

""_Will you walk into my parlour?" said the Spider to the Fly, _  
_'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy; _  
_The way into my parlour is up a winding stair, _  
_And I've a many curious things to shew when you are there." _  
_Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "to ask me is in vain, _  
_For who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again."_"

Klarion felt the younger boy calm down, but become very tense. The Witch Boy continued to rub the back of the younger's head, coaxing the younger to sing with him, that it would calm him down. Dick, whether he liked it or not, sang along with the Witch Boy, feeling the pain start to go away from his mind,

_"I'm sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high; _  
_Will you rest upon my little bed?" said the Spider to the Fly. _  
_"There are pretty curtains drawn around; the sheets are fine and thin, _  
_And if you like to rest awhile, I'll snugly tuck you in!" _  
_Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "for I've often heard it said, _  
_They never, never wake again, who sleep upon your bed!" _

Dick had unwillingly fallen asleep in the Witch Boy's arms. Klarion looked down at the peaceful face, a wide smile stretched across his lips. He, in a sense, had won a victory over his little Boy Wonder. Klarion stood with Robin in his arms, before taking the younger out of the room and into his quarters. He gently laid the young boy on his bed before lying down next to the little bird. Klarion stroked the sleeping face and finished the rest of the song to his sleeping little lover,

_"Alas, alas! how very soon this silly little Fly, _  
_Hearing his wily, flattering words, came slowly flitting by; _  
_With buzzing wings she hung aloft, then near and nearer drew, _  
_Thinking only of her brilliant eyes, and green and purple hue - _  
_Thinking only of her crested head - poor foolish thing! At last, _  
_Up jumped the cunning Spider, and fiercely held her fast. _  
_He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den, _  
_Within his little parlour - but she ne'er came out again! "_

* * *

**So has Klarion finally won over his little bird? Or does Robin still have some fight in him? Find out when I update the next chapter soon! Feedback would be much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Scientifically Supernatural"**

* * *

**Summary:** Dick Grayson is kidnapped by Injustice League/Light, and held hostage. -Klarion the Witch Boy becomes obsessed with the acrobat. Makes him wear ballet outfit and makes Dick dance and perform for him as entertainment. -Love & Lust start to form as Klarion cuddles the poor orphan and Dick does not feel the same.-Dick's family is threatened if he does not continue to entertain the young wizard. **(Dick is thirteen and Klarion is about fifteen or sixteen)**

**Author's Note: I'm glad that people love this fic as much as the original, (Even though some of you probably didn't read the original story cause it got deleted T_T) but it's still cool that this fic is getting so much feed back. Thanks guys and gals!  
**

**If anyone would like to do fanart for this fic, feel free to do so, just email me a link ;). **

**Disclaimer: I own shit. The characters belong to Young Justice and DC universe. Any copyright blah blah blah. You get the idea. I only own the plot of this story and said story. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Resistance Part III**

* * *

Dick cuddled into the warmth that settled just below his cheek. He couldn't help but feel safe in this unknown warmth as nightmares plagued his mind nonstop. They were all the same too. Bruce taking advantage of his fragile state over and over again. Like he would never be able to escape the onslaught of nightmares. But when he nestled into that warmth underneath of him, the nightmares calmed immensely. He still had nightmares regardless, but he didn't have the same horrifying dream.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand petting the back of his head and couldn't help but release a shudder of fear. He silently hoped that this being was Bruce, while at the same time hoping this person was anybody but Bruce. He felt clawed fingers wandered his back and into his boxers. Dick released a shakey whimper and quickly opened his eyes. He stared into dark pupils surrounded by black irises that stared back with the hunger of a lion stalking its prey. Klarion smiled up at him,

"Good morning, Little Birdie. Did you sleep well?" Klarion asked, brushing a piece of hair out of Dick's eyes.

The younger didn't utter a reply as Klarion rolled over until Dick was on the bottom with the Witch Boy on top. Klarion placed butterfly kisses on Dick's face. Clawed fingers pushed up the younger's shirt and roamed over pale flesh as the blue boy's mouth went back to suckling upon Dick's pale throat. The Boy Wonder took a sharp intake of breath as his heart pounded in his chest.

Klarion removed the black tank top, slipping it over the younger boy's head. He looked into those intoxicating blue eyes, suddenly wanting more and more until his bird was broken enough to just submit to him. Klarion slipped both of his hands under Dick's back and melded his lips with the younger's. Klarion felt hands gripping the tie of his shirt as he probed the boy's mouth with his tongue. Dick mewled as the older boy dipped his hands under the pink shorts and into his boxers before squeezing the little bird's backside.

Klarion pulled his hands away as he untied his tie and rippped it off along with his jacket. He had also kicked off his dress shoes and socks as he worked on getting Dick's shorts off of him. He had succeeded in getting them off of the younger as he tossed them to the floor.

The younger boy had come back to his senses as the haze of lust had finally vanished from his mouth. He pulled his mouth away from Klarion and struggled to keep his boxers on. What was he doing? Klarion was the enemy! And since when did he start liking the enemy? Dick pushed at the witch's shoulders and buckled his knees to prevent the other's attempts of removing his undergarment. He felt Klarion's nails digging into his sides as the elder had used his magic to make the boxers disappear, leaving Dick naked from the thighs up before the Lord of Chaos. The younger covered himself with his arms and hands, but felt them being pulled away as predator like eyes looked down at him.

A forked tongue ran across blue lips as Klarion stared down at his prize. He got to see his little toy naked once more as he scanned every inch of the exposed baby soft skin. He ran his tongue over every bit of skin he was able to reach, leaving a saliva trail on the pale skin. His head moved back up until his mouth was looming directly over the Boy Wonder's heart. His mouth kissed and nipped at the skin before biting down and leaving a dark mark. The blood that flowed from the wound tasted sweet as it touched the elder's tongue.

Dick cried out at the awkward feeling. The saliva burned the cut as it seeped into his skin. He threw his head back as whimpers escaped his lips. This angle allowed Klarion more access to the younger's throat, nibbling and suckling sensually, leaving various hickies on the pale column. Dick let out more moans, while also attempting to get away from this horrible witch.

Suddenly, Klarion stopped his assault on the younger boy and Dick felt like he was being lifted again as his head was craddled into the other's shoulder. The door was kicked open as they left the room, Klarion taking the younger to a room that resembled a private bathroom. A very large private bathroom. The door shut and locked behind him and the younger was set down on top of the toilet seat. Klarion pat him on the head before turning to the bathtube. He turned on the water and waited until it was warm before making a grab for Dick. The boy backed away, but Klarion snatched his wrist and put him into the tub.

Dick sputtered as he momentarily went under the water. He felt a hand pull his upper body up out of the water. He coughed, furiously getting the liquid out of his lungs. He felt harsh slaps on his back, helping him breathe. After regaining his breath, grape scented shampoo was massaged into his scalp. His head was dipped back to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. Klarion then grabbed a rag, putting another sweet smelling soap on it before scrubbing the younger boy.

Dick was blushing furiously as the rag traveled lower down his body. He grabbed Klarion's arms, fighting to get the other's hands away from him. Klarion grunted and fought with the younger before finally deciding to dive in himself. Water sloshed against and over the sides of the tub as Klarion pinned the other to his chest and continued to try and clean him. Dick fought more and more,

"Just...hold-ugh! Still...brat!" Klarion chuckled.

This just made the Boy Wonder even more mad. Klarion was calling him a brat? Really? Klarion splashed him down with water before reaching around to to unplug the tub. Water flooded down the drain as the Witch Boy stood up with Dick in his arms. He made a towel appear in thin air and wrapped the younger in it. Klarion looked down at himself and chuckled again,

"Now see what you did? You got me all wet!"

Dick's eye twitched. This was getting irritating. Klarion spun around quickly, instantly drying himself and Dick off. The blue-eyed boy was dizzy and nauseous as his world spun. Ugh, he felt like he was gonna puke. Klarion cuddled the younger to his chest again and went to the dining area. The younger became aware of his surroundings and began to thrash and kick,

"Klarion! I'm still kind of naked here! I can't go-"

"I know, that's the beauty of it. You're exposed and vulnerable and I absolutely love it!" Klarion said, sitting Dick down in a chair at the large table before sitting down next to him. Dick pulled the towel closer to himself as a dark blush dustest his cheeks. The members of the Light, Queen Bee, Ocean Master, Lex Luthor, The Brain, Ra's Al Ghul, and Vandal Savage smirked at the younger as a chef put a plate of salad and a glass of water down in front of all of them. The chef brought the cart over and set plates and glasses in front of him and Klarion.

Lex Luthor gave a chuckle, "Well, what do we have here?"

"It looks like Klarion brought his pet to dinner tonight." Queen Bee observed.

"Where's your little toys, or clothes for that matter, Boy Wonder?" Ra's asked.

Dick's face felt like it got hotter and hotter as he slumped down in his seat. This was embarassing. Before Dick could even pick up his fork, Klarion had beaten him to it, holding the fork up to the Boy Wonder's lips,

"Let me help you, love." Klarion said with a victorious smile.

Dick's blush became even deeper. Oh, please no! Dick reached toward Klarion to get his fork, but it was jerked away from him. The younger boy gave a shaky sigh, shut his eyes tight, and opened his mouth wide. Klarion smiled and fed the younger. Dick chewed his food, staring down at the table with tears burning at his eyes. Forget embarassing, this was utterly humiliating and degrading! He heard the other members of the Light chuckle while Queen Bee gave an "Aw". He just wanted to die right then and there. Klarion settled a hand on his back, rubbing in soothing circles. Dick wanted to get up from the table and run, but he honestly didn't want to a repeat of Klarion's mental attack. He began to cry quietly to himself. The members of the Light pretended like the younger boy wasn't even there as they began to take casually amongst themselves.

* * *

**End of this chapter. Feedback would be much appreciated and thanks to all that enjoy this story! I'm very glad that you all like this story! I will update as soon as I possibly can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Scientifically Supernatural"**

* * *

**Summary:** Dick Grayson is kidnapped by Injustice League/Light, and held hostage. -Klarion the Witch Boy becomes obsessed with the acrobat. Makes him wear ballet outfit and makes Dick dance and perform for him as entertainment. -Love & Lust start to form as Klarion cuddles the poor orphan and Dick does not feel the same.-Dick's family is threatened if he does not continue to entertain the young wizard. **(Dick is thirteen and Klarion is about fifteen or sixteen)**

**Author's Note: I'm glad that people love this fic as much as the original, (Even though some of you probably didn't read the original story cause it got deleted T_T) but it's still cool that this fic is getting so much feed back. Thanks guys and gals!  
**

**If anyone would like to do fanart for this fic, feel free to do so, just email me a link ;). **

**Disclaimer: I own shit. The characters belong to Young Justice and DC universe. Any copyright blah blah blah. You get the idea. I only own the plot of this story and said story. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Resistance**

* * *

The moonlight that bled through the dark shrouds that were Klarion's curtains. The moonlight was the only light in the room as Dick sat upon the dark covers. He had his legs pressed up to his chest, dressed in a dark pink robe, sobbing slightly and watching the sky. He rocked slowly like a mad man, eyes never leaving the curtain.

Throughout the dinner party Psimon, wherever he was hidden, probed his mind and twisted his memories. Bits and pieces of his memories had been toyed with, making the Boy Wonder hopelessly confused and upset. His subconscious screamed at him to defend himself, but Psimon had found a way to make the boy shut out his subconscious and endure the pain.

In the middle of the dinner party, Klarion escorted a trembling and crying Dick back to his room. He had given the younger the pink robe and left the younger just a few minutes ago. Dick had been reduced to a sniffling mess who had been telling himself to get traught for the last few minutes, convincing himself that he had to keep it together. Despite comforting himself, he found it extremely difficult to keep is mind and emotions in check.

The door cracked open allowing the light from the hallway to light up the room. They didn't speak at first, but Dick didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

Klarion opened the door, looking directly at his little Dickie-bird. The boy was still in the same position Klarion had left him in. Giving a sigh, the Witch Boy approached the bed and sat near the younger. Dick had yet to acknowledge the other's presence as he continued to stare at the window. He no longer sobbed, but Klarion still saw tears leak out of blue eyes and hear the other take in uneven and shaken breaths. The older boy wrapped his arms around Dick's small form. The Boy Wonder gave no resistance as he nestled his head into Klarion's chest. Klarion intertwined his fingers into raven locks, stroking them lovingly,

"I'm so confused. My mind is in such a state of disarray that I-I can't take it anymore. I just want someone to take the pain away." Dick whimpered. Klarion placed a finger on the younger boy's rosy lips,

"Shh, I know, Dickie, I know. I promise I'll take care of you. Forever more." Klarion said.

Klarion pulled away from the younger boy and stood up. His hands glowed a florescent red, eyes never leaving Dick's fear-filled ones. The Witch Boy placed his hands on either side of Dick's head. The Boy Wonder's eyes widened in pain before squeezing shut. He grounded his teeth and gripped at Klarion's wrists. Pain radiated off of the younger as Klarion went through each and everyone of Dick's memories. The older boy smiled as he erased every single one of them. The acrobat's back arched as each memory was removed. The pain felt like a mirror shattering inside of him.

With one shockwave, Klarion had finished his work removing his hands from Dick's head. Dick opened his eyes. They glowed a bright red for a split second before reverting back to normal. Scared blues looked up into Klarion's own black irises. The witch watched as the younger trembled in fear. A smile came to his lips. Klarion decided to leave only the memories of Dick's life before he ever met Bruce Wayne. This would leave the boy vulnerable, his parent's death still fresh in his brain.

The acrobat whimpered as he looked around the room before looking toward the Witch Boy with tear-filled eyes. Klarion let his smile fade as he took on a fake look of concern. He bent down to the younger boy's eye level,

"What's wrong my Little Bird?" Klarion asked.

The younger boy whimpered more and hugged the elder. Klarion was startled at first, but soon embraced the other. A wetness soaked his shirt as Dick sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. The Witch Boy rubbed the back of Robin's head as an effort to comfort the other.

The Boy Wonder continued to sob, but soon calmed himself down long enough to tell the blue boy why he was upset. Klarion felt excitement well up inside of him. Dick thought he was still a nine year old boy who had just lost his parents in a trapeze accident. He then explained that it wasn't an accident and that a bad man named Tony Zucco had messed with the ropes on purpose as an attack against Mr. Haly, the circus owner. Klarion listened intently, mentally cheering at the fact that his plan had been a success,

"I-I have no one left to turn to. No other family that I can go with. I'll be put into an orphanage for sur-" Dick said, interrupted by the fact that he began to hyperventilate.

Klarion took the younger boy's hands into his own and looked deeply into those innocent looking eyes. He placed a kiss on to Dick's forehead before pulling him in for another hug. The magic user rested the bottom of his chin on top of the raven-hair's head. He shushed the acrobat, rocking the other gently. He placed a kiss into black hair and placed another on to the other's ear,

"I'll take care of you. I won't let anything happen to you, Dickie." Klarion whispered.

The young bird looked up at him in confusion, "You know my name?"

Klarion gave a smile, "Why Dickie! Of course I know your name. I am the one that adopted you from those bad people from the orphanage. They were going to give you to a very bad man called the Batman, but I saved you just in time." Klarion explained.

Again, he received a confused look, "But I thought the Batman was a good guy that saved people. At least, that's what my parents told me." Dick said, but Klarion shook his head in disappointment,

"They were wrong, my Little Acrobat. The Batman is a very bad man. He has a…thing for boys your age," Klarion said, making Dick stare back in shock. Excitement welled inside of the witch, "but do not worry. I told you that I had saved you."

His little bird gave a grateful smile and then gave an exhausted sigh. He passed out on Klarion's chest. The Witch Boy moved the bird in his arms so he was able to lay the younger down on the bed. Klarion laid down next to him yet again. He ran his hands through the raven's hair once more before pulling the younger boy into his chest. A smile curled his lips. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**The Batcave...**

* * *

Bruce sat at the Batcave's computer as he went over several files that had involved Klarion the Witch Boy. He hadn't moved from his chair since that battle with the Injustice League. So far, Bruce Wayne had missed a few meetings with several business persons. He ignored several calls from Green Arrow asking, more like begging, him to fill-in for monitor duty. He ignored breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Alfred, Clark, and even Selina had tried to convince the Dark Knight to take a break or at least eat something. Still, the Caped Crusader refused to move,

"Bat-Cave scanners indicate that Barry Allen/Flash is outside and is requesting entry. Allow access?" the computer asked.

"Access granted." Batman said.

There was a hissing sound as the Bat-Cave's door had opened and that the Flash was now inside. A breeze brushed passed the Batman's cape as the Scarlet Speedster stood next to Bruce,

"The Team's worried." Barry said.

"The League will do fine without me. I'm trying to locate Robin."

"I'm not talking about the League. I'm talking about the kids. Wally's been on my case, asking and begging to know Robin's status. Hell, I had to pry him off of my arm right before I got here! I'm surprised he didn't latch on to my back and stay on until I got here or foll-"

"Bat-Cave scanners indicate that Wally West/Kid Flash is outside and is requesting-" the computer began.

"Access Granted." both Batman and Flash replied.

Flash received an annoyed glare from the Dark Knight. Barry held his hands up in his defense, explaining that he didn't know that Wally was actually following him or suggested that the younger speedster follow. The silence of the cave was penetrated by Wally's constant repeat of "whereishe, whereishe!". Batman gave a pained/surprised grunt as another breeze tickled the back of his neck and something threw itself against the back of his seat,

"Didyoufindhimyet? Ohmygodwhatifhe'snotalive?" Wally asked in a panic. Barry grabbed the speedster and tried to calm him down, but was failing. The red-head's attention was focused on Bruce, and only Bruce.

"WALLY! We will find him! Don't worry! Bruce has been working none stop and we have yet to find his exact location. The Light wouldn't just kill him off the bat. So our chances of him being alive are very high. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself." Barry explained. The babbling youngster calmed down a bit, taking in a deep breath. Bruce turned to them both,

"His current status is unknown. I tried all of his tracers and locators have been disabled. I don't know where he is and I'm hoping he is still alive." Bruce explained.

"YOU HOPE?! YOU'RE THE FREAKING BATMAN, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU SHOULD BE SAYING STUFF LIKE, "I KNOW HE'S ALIVE!" OR SOMETHING!" Wally hollered.

Bruce gritted his teeth, "I'm also a father who is very concerned for his son's safety! He's been kidnapped by the members of the Light! All I can do is hope and keep looking!" Bruce hollered back, making both Wally and Barry inch back in fear.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! Feedback, as always, would be much appreciated and I'm so very glad you all like this story so very much! I'll update ASAP! Thank you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Scientifically Supernatural"**

* * *

**Summary:** Dick Grayson is kidnapped by Injustice League/Light, and held hostage. -Klarion the Witch Boy becomes obsessed with the acrobat. Makes him wear ballet outfit and makes Dick dance and perform for him as entertainment. -Love & Lust start to form as Klarion cuddles the poor orphan and Dick does not feel the same.-Dick's family is threatened if he does not continue to entertain the young wizard. **(Dick is thirteen and Klarion is about fifteen or sixteen)**

**Author's Note: I'm glad that people love this fic as much as the original, (Even though some of you probably didn't read the original story cause it got deleted T_T) but it's still cool that this fic is getting so much feed back. Thanks guys and gals!  
**

**If anyone would like to do fanart for this fic, feel free to do so, just email me a link ;). **

**Disclaimer: I own shit. The characters belong to Young Justice and DC universe. Any copyright blah blah blah. You get the idea. I only own the plot of this story and said story. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Six: Take Me**

* * *

Dick felt his body move as he climbed on the jungle gym in absolute glee. His "Guardian" Klarion watched his playful little bird in amusement as the thirteen year old acted like he was eight years old all over again. The boy was wearing jeaned mini shorts with a black tank top and blue knee socks. This was just too precious and so very excellent. The bird wasn't even suspicious of anything and remained oblivious to it all. He was currently seated on the mat near the jungle gym as the younger boy flipped and twirled on the bars, smile on his lips,

"Klarion look! Watch what I can do!" Dick exclaimed.

The younger boy did a triple flip and three-sixty twist in the air before sticking a perfect landing. Dick threw his arms up into the air like a professional gymnist. Klarion applauded the boy optimistically, making the younger giggle and bow playfully. The Witch Boy felt another smile grace his lips when he heard his little love giggle with glee. It was almost adorable. Klarion called his little love over as a picnic appeared in front of him, making the younger even more anxious for today. The little bird was under the influence that today was his "Special Day", or at least that was what Klarion had told his young pet. With another kartwheel, Dick landed on the blanket next to his caretaker.

Nimble fingers shyly reached for a mini cream cheese sandwich. Klarion watched as said sandwich passed pale lips and internally moaned. The dishes that the magic user had conjured up were all the same things that his little bird enjoyed throughout his childhood. It was very entertaining to watch the excitement and happiness on the other's face. He couldn't wait to see that face twist in ecstasy.

A thought came to Klarion when he watched the younger nibble on a strawberry. The elder continued to watch his bird, a plan formed in his brain. Maybe, if the bird's mind was weak enough, he could control the younger. Oh hell! He was the master of magic! He could do that even if Robin still had his memories! Then again, Klarion didn't want to lose the trust put in him. Though, he could take advantage of the fact that the younger was now naive and uneducated. This would make him easier to manipulate. His mouth twisted into a sadist's grin,

"Oh, Dickie," blue eyes turned to look at the speaker, "would you like to learn something new?"

Dick tilted his head in curiosity. Klarion chuckled and held out his hands to the other. The younger took them happily and followed Klarion back to their room. The Witch Boy let go, allowing the young acrobat to jump on to the bed with glee. He settled down, beautiful legs crossed and hands in his lap,

"So, what did you want to teach me?" Dick asked, eyes full of optimism and wonder.

Klarion smiled and placed his hands on the younger's knees,

"First, you have to take off your clothes." Klarion instructed.

Dick gave him a puzzled look, "Why?"

The Witch Boy huffed, but kept his cool, "Don't you trust me, Dick?" The acrobat nodded his head vigoriously, not wanting to disappoint Klarion. The younger boy quickly took off his clothes except for his underwear. The elder smiled and motioned the boy closer to him. Dick smiled and crawled closer to his "friend". Klarion leaned in and placed a kiss on his little angel's nose, making the younger blush. Pale blue fingers ghosted across even paler thighs, sending goosebumps up Dick's arms. The blue eyed beauty whimpered at the gentle touch.

The Witch Boy took in a happy sigh as he took in his little love's sweet scent. The younger smelled of sweet lavender and a sort of cinnamon, making the Witch Boy groan in pleasure. He groped at Dick, making the younger gasp in surprise. Klarion started to grind against the little bird. Dick whined, feeling a strange heat rise up within him. Innocent eyes looked at the Witch Boy,

"Klarion, I have a funny feeling on the inside." Dick said.

"It's okay, Dickie. That feeling is perfectly natural. It means your coming closer to the climax." Klarion explained.

He began stroking the younger through his underwear. The raven haired beauty whimpered at the touch and pushed closer to his "savior". Klarion, taking advantage of Dick's open mouth, slipped his tongue down the younger's throat. The acrobat moaned and mewled as his body heated up more and more. His pale cheeks began to color with a slight blush.

As the room seemingly got hotter, Dick was laid down on to his back under the other. Klarion trailed kisses up and down his little bird's frame. Along the way, the older boy removed the underwear from the other. He made especially sure to nip and bite at the tender thighs of the younger boy. Again, more whimpers could be heard from Dick's pale lips, legs instinctively spreading for the male above him.

Klarion smirked and planted himself between those beautiful legs. Grasping those pale lithe legs adn threw them up over his shoulders, the villain licked at Dick's puckered hole. The Boy Wonder instantly squealed at the sudden intrusion as the forked tongue penetrated him,

"Ah, ah! Kl-Klarion! Wh-what are you doing?!" Dick asked in shock.

"Don't fret, my cute, and irresistable acrobat. This is what guardians do with their young charges." Klarion explained once more. He went back to licking and suckling at the other's hole. Dick looked up at him with big blue eyes,

"A-are you s-sure?" Dick panted.

A nod was his only response as the Witch Boy plunged a finger into the other. The raven-haired boy squealed again and arched off of the bed. His breath got caught in his throat. This feeling, a warm feeling that began to swell inside of him. The warmth was becoming overwhelming as Klarion continued. It felt as though fire was burning through his veins. He shut his eyes tight, wanting the scarily warm feeling to go away. He suddenly didn't want to continue, but he really didn't want Klarion to get so mad that he would send him back to the orphanage. The little acrobat would do anything to make sure that wouldn't happen.

And he meant **_anything._**

* * *

**There's the end of this chapter. Forgive me, I didn't mean to take this long. Just got a lot of stuff going on right now. **

**I'll be sure to update as soon as I possibly can.**


End file.
